


With Time to Spare

by AllHailThe_GlowCloud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Memory Loss, Obi Wan is all of Anakin's self control, Obi Wan is all of Qui Gon's self control, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé deserves more love, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Tags Are Fun, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailThe_GlowCloud/pseuds/AllHailThe_GlowCloud
Summary: A female Obi Wan Kenobi mysteriously wakes up over a decade in the past and has to face abandonment, death, and betrayal all over again. Or does she?I'm just writing what I feel like! I don't even really have tags yet. Just adding as I go.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 304





	1. Déjà Vu

She opened her eyes

  
Sometimes it's hard to remember exactly what you were dreaming when you wake up. Sometimes your mind won't let you find what you know you knew. For Obi Wan this seemed to be the case. She couldn't seem to remember what had happened or even where she was, only that something was off. The force felt lighter than it had in years but at the same time tense, like something terrible was going to happen.

  
Sitting up and pushing the covers off of her legs Obi Wan stood up just to stumble and barely catch herself on a nearby table. Looking down Obi Wan realized with some shock the reason for her sudden inability to fully utilize her limbs. Upon examination Her legs were slightly shorter than she was used to, her hair was also not the right length and reaching up with trembling fingers Obi Wan grabbed hold of a padawan braid that she had not had in years. Sinking to the floor in shock Obi Wan was given no time to come to terms with her new reality when the door to the room she was in opened to reveal a man long thought dead.

  
"Obi Wan, get yourself ready," Obi Wan couldn't possibly be expected to move in her current state. Not when her dead master was here, speaking to her and very much alive. "We have to meet with the council quickly," Qui Gon left the room before Obi Wan could collect herself. With this new round of information Obi Wan looked around her and realized exactly where she was. She was in her quarters, the rooms she shared with Qui Gon. Everything was exactly how she remembered it.

  
Shakily climbing to her feet, using the bedside table as support, Obi Wan rushed to get herself presentable. Obi Wan was almost out the door before remembering that she could not wear her hair like she normally would. As a padawan she was expected to pull her hair up in a simple manner in order to leave her braid clearly visible. Looking into the mirror Obi Wan allowed herself to go through the nearly forgotten routine from so long ago. Pulling her hair up and compressing it neatly Obi Wan stared into the mirror at a child. She was no longer that stranger who looked back at her. The face was far too young and was missing the lines that Obi Wan had gained from stress, but also the laughter lines. Her hair was free from the grey and white strands that she had started finding two years before due to the hardships of war and the difficulties of raising a padawan like Anakin Skywalker. The only familiar aspect was the eyes. The girl, because while Obi Wan might be a woman the Obi Wan in the mirror was just a girl no matter her age, was the picture of youth in all but her eyes. There was something off there that Obi Wan recognized as a physical reminder of herself.  
Obi Wan took a deep breath and walked out of her room, trying to prepare herself for what would lie ahead.

Walking down the halls with her dead master and her future padawan while she herself was still a padawan was an... interesting experience. Anakin was his normal excitable self but, much like Obi Wan remembered from his first time in the temple, very reserved. The young boy clung to Qui Gon which was both relieving and strange to Obi Wan. She was so used to being the one that the child would find comfort in. However Obi Wan knew with her state of mind that she would not be able to give Anakin the reassurance he desperately needed and so rightly deserved.  
On their walk to the council chambers Qui Gon kept discretely glancing over at his padawan. Former padawan, Obi Wan darkly chuckled to herself. She knew that Qui Gon could feel the differences between Obi Wan and the Obi Wan Qui Gon knew. Obi Wan knew it was only a matter of time before her master cornered her about the sudden changes, but until then Obi Wan was going to do her best to keep her apparent time travel on the down low.

  
"Master Qui Gon sir?" The group of jedi past, present, and future paused at the door. "What's going to happen to me?" Obi Wan held herself back as Qui Gon knelt beside the boy, placing his large hands on Anakin's fragile shoulders.

  
Taking a deep breath the older jedi spoke. "I promise you that despite what happened yesterday and no matter what happens in there now you will be trained Anakin. Even if I must leave the order to do so," While Qui Gon's declaration calmed the young boy Obi Wan nearly flinched. Even though she already knew how her former master felt about the issue it still hurt to hear out loud his dismissal of her.

Unlike the first time that Obi Wan experienced this specific turn of events she was able to conceal her hurt. Fortunately the jedi master masquerading as a padawan was able to get a hold on her emotions just in time for the chamber doors to open. The three of them all steeled themselves in the same way Obi Wan noticed not without a trace of a certain fondness. Their lineage was famous for finding trouble after all she thought as they stepped into the councils chamber to plead their case, each of them with their own agenda. Anakin wanted to be able to stay and become powerful in order to save the people he cared for, Qui Gon wanted to be able to train the chosen one, and Obi Wan just wanted to figure out what the kriff was going on!


	2. Bite Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan has no karking clue what she's gonna do but the council waits for no one...

The first meeting with the council went the same as Obi Wan remembered. Master Windu held a backwards facing data pad and Anakin told them all the pictures flashing on it. The second meeting was when things started to go south. The council agreed with Qui Gon about Anakin's potential and Obi Wan had to hold back a sigh when she noticed her master was alreading relaxing at the declaration.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians," Mace continued, his face still disapproving. Although Anakin used to say that was just Windu's default face Obi Wan recalled with a snicker.

Master Ki Adi Mundi added "The Force is strong with him," and Qui Gon was practically bursting with joy.

"He's to be trained, then," Qui Gon said and this time it was not just Obi Wan who tensed. The entire council, knowing that the master before them would not like their decision was weary of his reaction. As they should be, thought Obi Wan.

Master Windu was apparently the unfortunate one to break the news. "No, he will not be trained."

Obi Wan watched as Qui Gon went from glowing with pride to devastated. This time around she even noticed Anakin's feelings. The poor boy was heartbroken. Frowning Obi Wan thought to herself why the council wouldn't have just had this conversation alone with Qui Gon to save Anakin and herself the pain. Although, she reasoned bitterly, they do not yet know that she would be hurt in the events transpiring in this meeting.

"No?" Qui Gon managed to sound both angry and surprised as he said the fateful word.

Mace leaned back into his chair. "He is too old," he said. "There is already too much anger in him."

Still unable to come to terms with the council's decision Qui Gon tried again. "He is the chosen one...you must see it!"

Yoda merely shook his head. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Obi Wan, knowing where this was going, tensed reflexively. "I will train him, then," Qui Gon said decisively. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Despite knowing Qui Gon's move ahead of time, it still hurt. Obi Wan looked down and joined her hands together under her robe.

A wave of surprise and confusion ran through the jedi council until Yoda cleared his throat and broke the tension. "An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second," the old master spoke.

Mace reacted in a similar fashion, likely knowing where Qui Gon would take this new line. "We forbid it."

Qui Gon straightened up again. "Obi-Wan is ready," he declared, looking over to his current padawan. Unlike last time however, where she was so desperate to please and frantically trying to take control of her then uncertain fate, this time Obi Wan did not speak up. She knew now that this moment was not about her, not really. It wasn't even about Anakin. This moment belonged to no one but Qui Gon and the council.

Obviously not expecting Obi Wan to stay silent, Qui Gon floundered for a moment before one again finding his footing. "She is stubborn," Obi Wan blinked, ' _that's new_ '. "Headstrong....and she has much to learn about the living Force," Qui Gon continued "but she is capabe. There is little more she will learn from me."Frowning at the statement Obi Wan turned away, only to look directly at Anakin who seemed confused about the entire situation.

Mace once again interupted Obi Wan's racing thought process. "Now is not the time for this," he said "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda finished.

With a concerned look Master Mundi added "Events are moving fast...too fast," The rest of the council seemed to agree as an air of uncertainty and anxiety filled the chambers. Obi Wan nearly laughed to herself. 'Such feelings are exactly what the criticize in a child and yet the greatest masters of the order are allow to indulge in them' she thought to herself.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo," Windu told Qui Gon. "and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

Nodding Yoda agreed. "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," He said to placate Qui Gon.

"I brought Anakin here, he must stay in my charge," Qui Gon states, leaving no room for argument. "He has nowhere  
else to go," Obi Wan has to bite her tongue. The idea of bringing a child like Anakin in to the battle that she knows will be waiting for them goes against so many of Obi Wan's morals but she knows that she cannot stop it.

Looking mildly concerned but not wiling to start another fight Windu agreed."He is your ward, Qui-Gon, we will not dispute that."

Yoda was not so willing to let the matter go however. "Train him not," The master stated. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

Sitting foward in his chair Mace gave the group their last order. "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda dismissed. Obi Wan and Qui Gon bowed and after seeing their reaction Anakin quickly followed suit before the three of them left the council's chambers.

As the door closed behind them Obi Wan could feel both Anakin's confused gaze and Qui Gon's troubled one. Repressing yet another sigh Obi Wan knew that her time fooling her old master was almost up. As the three made their way to the temple's hangar Obi Wan questioned whether or not staying silent about her knowledge was the best course of action. Something in her told her it was not yet the time to share her experiences but with her master's life on the line she did not want to take unnecessary risks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Qui Gon talk about somethings, Obi Wan realizes some important things, and Anakin makes a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a quick thanks to every one who has reached out in support or liked or even just read this story so far! I really am just writing for fun as I go and I really appreciate everything! I'll try to update at least a couple times a week (but with school and work it might be a little irregular!) If anyone has any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know!

Waiting on the landing pad for the Queen with Qui Gon and Anakin was... tense. Obi Wan winced and remembered with guilt how she had handled the situation last time. Her harsh former words echoing in her head, ' _The boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?_ ' Obi Wan is strong enough to admit that she had partially allowed her emotions to control her, allowing her hurt to blind her. What she had said however, was not entirely incorrect. Anakin did have a lot of potential to become extremely dangerous, but so did any untrained force sensitive.

Qui Gon continued to access Obi Wan. He had spent the entire journey from the council's chambers to the hangar studying her only occasionally answering some of Anakin's questions here and there. It was starting to make Obi Wan uncomfortable. Sighing Obi Wan figured she might as well get it over with. "Is there something you need to say Master?" She asked half hoping he'd just let everything slide.

Across the platform Anakin stood watching Artoo whistle and spin, very obviously listening in on the two jedi. Both Obi Wan and Qui Gon pretended not to notice. "Obi Wan I-" he started before reconsidering. Gazing thoughtfully at his young apprentice Qui Gon tried again. "Things have been difficult these last few days, but you and I have gone on many more stressful and dangerous missions than this one and yet I sense something troubling you my padawan."

Barely avoiding an eye roll Obi Wan opted to just stare at her master for a moment. Did he truly not see where she would be troubled with the situation? With being cast aside? Replaced? Even if that was not what her master was really sensing could Qui Gon really find no reason for her to be upset? "Master," Obi Wan started carefully. "I am not overly troubled as you say, but truly do you not see anything wrong with the situation you have put me in?"

The two looked into each other's eyes, both searching for answers. Upon finding none Obi Wan merely shook her head and dejectedly headed to the ship, knowing Anakin and Qui Gon would need to talk alone.

In the silence Obi Wan closed her eyes and started to plan. Many of the horrors that she had seen could potentially be stopped if the Naboo crisis ended differently. If only Qui Gon lived, if only Maul was captured, if only the trade federation was broken apart further, if only, if only, if only. So many deaths could be avoided, so many lives saved. and even after Obi Wan could be forging ahead, seeking out the sith that had been in hiding. Frowning Obi Wan opened her eyes. Something was wrong. She couldn't remember the sith. How could she have possibly forgotten him? Why couldn't she remember? Shooting up Obi Wan realized that she thought HE. reaching for a data pad she wrote down everything she could remember about her last moments before waking up in the past. Grievous was dead. Master Yoda was leaving to fight Darth Sideous and Obi Wan was on some scorching planet fighting his apprentice. Looking at her shaking hands Obi Wan was horrified to find that she couldn't even remember the face of the man she was fighting, although she was certain he was a man. Startled, she realized she was crying, she didn't know why she felt so sad, heartbroken. ' _Why_ ,' she asked the universe, the force, anyone, ' _why would you send me back and not let me remember how to stop it?_ '

Sensing Anakin and Qui Gon, as well as the Queen and her entourage approaching the ship Obi Wan dried her tears and hid the data pad of notes in her robes after making sure it was passcode protected. A couple of moments later the door to the ship opened and Obi Wan avoided looking at Qui Gon, still sensitive about the conversation the two had outside. Her master seemed to pick up on the tone and avoided her too.

Anakin, however, seemed to not be good at picking up the tension and plopped himself down next to the padawan. "Hey Obi Wan, are you... okay?" The boy was hesitant and clearly trying to be gentle with her, which warmed Obi Wan’s heart. The two sat together as the ship took off.

It was strange seeing her very grown up padawan as a nine year old again. It made something in her hurt, being able to see again, with her own eyes, just how young and carefree he was. It only strengthened her resolve to save Qui Gon. He would be a much better master for Anakin. "I am fine dear one," Obi Wan said, not noticing her slip before it was too late. Eyes widen at the endearment she wouldn't start to use for a few more years.

Anakin didn't seem to mind though and simply beamed. "That's good. The other day you felt kinda upset at me. I was worried you didn't like me, you know. But now you just feel sad... Did I do something wrong?"

Obi Wan was shaking her head before Anakin had even ended his sentence. "No, of course not Anakin!" She exclaimed. "You have done nothing wrong. I am simply going through a sad moment in my life," At Anakin’s panicked look Obi Wan started again. "You needn't worry, nothing bad will happen to you," She promised.

Anakin frowned. "I'm not worried for me!" The boy exclaimed, looking at Obi Wan as if she had just told him Tatooine was an ocean planet. "What are you sad about Obi Wan? Maybe I could help!" He said, suddenly getting excited again. "I'm great at fixing things!"

Smiling Obi Wan responded, "I'm sure you are Anakin. Somethings just can't be fixed however," Anakin deflated at such news. Noticing the defeat in the boy Obi Wan back peddled as subtly as possible. "Just sitting here and talking to you is helping immensely.

Brightening back up Anakin began rambling about anything he could think of, happy to be helping. Fondness swept over Obi Wan as she sat back to listen to her former(future? She was unsure) padawan spoke so lighthearted and freely. Closing her eyes Obi Wan drifted off to a dreamless sleep, unaware that she pulled Anakin close. If the boy's large smile was anything to go by, he didn't seem to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Padmé talk. I feel like the two of them could be such good friends if given the chance, but a lot of people over look them. Also Obi Wan and Qui Gon have a heart-to-heart that is lonnnnnng over due.

Obi Wan woke, mildly disgruntled to discover she had fallen asleep on her young charge. Jerking awake Obi Wan had quickly apologized and excused herself before scrambling off to find the queen who was still disguised as a handmaiden.

Padmé was not too difficult to track down. She was sat off alone in the corner absentmindedly cleaning anything she could get her hands on. It was obvious, to Obi Wan at least, that the young monarch was simply trying to look busy while allowing her mind to roam. Upon closer inspection Obi Wan could see bags under the girls eyes and tracks where tears had erased makeup. A wave of sympathy washed over the jedi. While they did not yet know each other, Obi Wan had considered Padmé a close friend.

"Is there something on your mind Milady?" Obi Wan said. She tried not to startle Padmé but it seems despite her intentions the young queen jumped.

When she realized the interruption was just Obi Wan Padmé relaxed a slight bit. "Oh, Padawan Kenobi, you startled me!" Padmé exclaimed as she returned to polishing a spotless piece of durasteel.

Smiling Obi Wan did not let the deflection deter her. "You did not answer my question."

Looking vaguely annoyed Padmé set aside her rag and huffed. "I assure you I am completely fine!" Obi Wan raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay," Padmé conceded. "I am tired, and scared," she whispered. "My people are dying and I..." She cut herself off, voice breaking. "The queen doesn't know how to fix what has been done."

Seeing Padmé Amidala, a strong fierce leader and diplomat, so distraught was heart wrenching for Obi Wan. While, in Republic space anyway, open discrimination against women was illegal it was still uncommon to have such a high ranking female politician. Because of this Obi Wan often times felt a pull towards female figures, like Padmé, a fact that Qui Gon had noticed early into her apprenticeship and chastised her for. Obi Wan's greatest weakness was her emotions, he always told her she cared too deeply. Despite herself Obi Wan found herself agreeing with her old master, just look at what happened at Melida/Daan.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Obi Wan forced herself back into the conversation. "If I may speak freely Milady?" After Padmé's nod Obi Wan continued. "I cannot imagine how hard this situation has been on you, on your people... but the only thing you can do now is push against the trade federation," Sitting down beside Padmé she pressed on carefully. "I have seen many injustices, fought many battles, verbal, political, physical... but the only thing that truly loses the fight is when hope is lost," The queen turned her head to look at Obi Wan with red, tearful eyes, her expression quivering. "Your highness-"

"Wha-"

Holding up her hand Obi Wan interrupts Padmé before the young woman can freak out more. "You have nothing to fear from me Milady. Your secret will be safe," At the news Padmé once again relaxed and Obi Wan carried on. "You give your people hope. You inspire them and you are strong. As long as you fight for them nothing the federation will do will truly destroy the people of Naboo.

Padmé looked conflicted but before a response could be made the ship landed. Obi Wan stood, dusted herself off and gave a deep bow to the queen before heading off to find her master.

Standing off to the side, gazing distractedly away from the ship, Qui Gon did not react to Obi Wan's approach. After leaving Padmé Obi Wan had run into Jar Jar and discussed his plan. "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

Without turning to look at her Qui Gon responded. "Good."

A silence fell over the two of them. Obi Wan sighed, knowing that if she wouldn't break it no one would. "Master I need to understand, something has been bothering me since the meeting with the council," Obi Wan did not mention however that said thing had been bothering her since the FIRST time she had said meeting with the council and that it had been bothering her for over a decade.

Qui Gon nodded, not even turning to fully look at her.

"Why would you-" She cut herself off, closing her eyes in frustration. "Was I not enough?" At his padawan's voice crack and heartbreaking words Qui Gon finally snapped himself out of his daze. "I know that we've had a rather... unconventional apprenticeship. You didn't exactly choose me but I thought that, over the years, I had proved myself," Obi Wan hated how she sounded. It was as if she truly was the tiny young padawan after all. "Before Anakin you had never said that you thought I was ready. In fact the last time I brought it up you told me it was too soon. Are you really so ready to throw me away? Do I mean that little to you"

Throughout her entire journey as Qui Gon's padawan Obi Wan had spent so much time believing she was unworthy, living in the shadow of his former apprentice. Everything she did, every choice she made, every achievement received seemed to pale in comparison. Qui Gon was often considered nontraditional, a maverick, to many jedi this translated to him being more emotional and affectionate. Growing up in his care Obi Wan knew this wasn’t the case, or at least she had thought so until Anakin. Qui Gon never seemed to have a problem with affection when it came to Anakin, whether it be physical or verbal. Originally Obi Wan had resented Anakin for that but after growing up, maturing, she knew it was not the boy’s fault. All she wanted was to be good enough for him.

"Obi Wan," Qui Gon whispered sorrowfully. Reaching out her master cupped her check and tenderly stroked her hair. "Never think that I don't care. I haven't always been the best master for you, and for that I apologize. I sense a great many changes in you, some of which seem instantaneous, and I am concerned for you but I was never trying to... throw you away," Pulling Obi Wan into a tight hug Qui Gon's breath comes shakily. "It was never my intention to hurt you... You have been a good apprentice. You are already much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Obi Wan let the familiar words wash over her, finding new comfort in their sincerity. Squeezing her eyes shut against tears, she allowed herself this moment in Qui Gon's embrace before she'd have to face the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Anakin and Obi Wan bonding and a lotttttt more Jar Jar then I ever thought I'd have to write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a longer one, I kinda just wanted to knock some stuff out so I don't have to spend as much time on parts of the story that we all alread know. Some exposition. Don't worry guys we're almost done with episode 1!

Just like before, Jar Jar was unable to find anyone in the city. "Dar-sa nobody dar! All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas," Obi Wan held back a wince. She could appreciate Jar Jar for his kindness and rare acts of bravery but she could admit privately to herself that his voice was occasionally grating.

With a frown Captain Panaka spoke. "Do you think they have been taken to camps?" He asked.

"Mesa no tink so," Jar Jar said. "Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dar!"

Qui Gon looked thoughtful. "Do you know where they are?" he asked.

Suddenly excited at his newfound ability to help Jar Jar jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Mesa take you dar!" Wandering ahead the gungan motioned for the rest to follow him.

Making their way through the forests of Naboo the group of royalty, jedi, and other Naboo natives silently paired off. Qui Gon talked quietly with Captain Panaka with Jar Jar staying as close to them as possible, which was interesting to watch as he was the one leading the group. Padmé was disguised as a handmaiden and grouped together around the decoy queen and the pilots also stayed close to each other. Obi Wan had intended to walk alone, she had much to think about and already knew the outcome of their current quest.

Closing her eyes Obi Wan attempted to sink into a very surface level meditation. Unlike some jedi (ANAKIN her mind screamed), Obi Wan had almost always found great comfort in the art of meditation. Her balance was interrupted, however, by a nagging feeling of being watched. Cracking open one eye Obi Wan turned to see little Anakin walking so close beside her that they were nearly touching, gazing up at her with an awed expression. Obi Wan is ashamed to admit that she was startled and jumped away in surprise.

Anakin just got back to his former position on Obi Wan's left and apologized, still with that strange look on his face. "I'm sorry master Obi Wan! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear! It's just... I saw how bright you looked and it... I don't know.... it was warm?" The boy looked down dejectedly. "I'm not making much sense," he said.

"D-" Obi Wan cleared her throat at the near mistake. "Do not worry Anakin, I know what you mean," The boy gave a relieved smile. "However you needn't call me master, at the moment I am just a padawan," Obi wan smiled at her own joke. "Padawan Kenobi is a much better title but if you want you can just call me Obi Wan, I think you've earned it."

The young boy was practically glowing in excitement. "Okay Obi Wan!" He chattered happily. "So what was it that you were doing? You know, the thing that made you warm."

"I was doing some very light meditating," The jedi answered truthfully. She had learned a long time ago that not fully answering one of Anakin's questions would result in nothing but more trouble and sometimes even a fight. "There is a lot for me to think about and personally meditation has always been very soothing."

Hesitating for only a second, Anakin said words that Obi Wan never thought she would ever hear from him. "Could I meditate too?" In fact Obi Wan was so surprised at this question that she stumbled over a tree root. After seeing such a strong reaction from Obi Wan, Anakin immediately jumped to conclusions. "Please!" He begged. "I'm a quick learner and I promise to be quiet," Then, thinking better of his pleas he began spewing apologies. "Of course if you're too busy or don't want to I understand. I'm sorry I-"

"Anakin," Obi Wan could feel her heart break for the child in front of her. Despite all of his excitement and naivety Anakin was just freed from slavery a day or so ago. His  
childlike wonder often distracted people from the fact but the boy was scared, and no matter what the council said that fear was valid. Anakin had seen more hardship and horror at age nine then many of the jedi knights in the temples had seen in their lives. Bringing the two of them to a stop Obi Wan crouched down beside him and grabbed his shoulders. "There is no need to apologize dear one," This time the endearment was intentional on Obi Wan's part, knowing that the kid needed all the love and support he could get, especially considering his separation from his mother for the first time in his life. "You never have to apologize for asking for knowledge," Standing back up she offered Anakin her hand. "Of course I can teach you, although it may be difficult considering we are walking and you have never done it before but we can both try it together! Only if you think you're up to it that is?" After years of working with the boy Obi Wan knew he responded best to encouragement, praise, and most of all challenges.

Anakin grinned. "Of course I am! Master Qui Gon says I'm the chosen one," Obi Wan closed her eyes at this, planning to open that can of worms at a later date. 

"Alright," She put her smile back in place. Obi Wan contemplated the best way to go about teaching a youngling, Anakin Skywalker to be exact, how to meditate while hiking through the forests of Naboo. "How would you like to ride on my back? That way you can focus on meditating and be more able to feel my force signature," She suggested.

Anakin, it seemed, was ecstatic about the idea. "That sounds great!" The boy began jumping up and down before Obi Wan chuckled and leaned down to let him climb on her back. Anakin wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her midsection. Obi Wan adjusted him a bit before she began walking again.

Obi Wan chose her next words carefully. "For a jedi, or any force sensitive that is, meditation can be used to feel the force around us, to let it inside, to let go of our troubles and emotions. Meditation is a valuable tool," Anakin was quiet on her back but his force signature suggested that he was attentively listening. "In order to fully let go you must empty your mind and let the force guide you. But for now you and I are going to start slow. Do you think you could hold onto me without your hands?"

She felt a bit of confusion but Anakin moved to let go of her neck before responding. "I think so? As long as I don't lean too far away," he said.

"Good," Obi Wan replied. "You don't have the advantage of growing up with a jedi philosophy in the creche like most of the temple initiates do. So instead of a traditional meditation I am going to teach you a more... unorthodox method," Obi Wan reached up behind her and undid her simple bun. "You know how to braid Anakin?" She asked.

With a nod Anakin started working, small pieces at a time. "For you," Obi Wan continued with care. "A moving meditation might be more successful, and if not then we can just label this method a temporary failure!" So the two walked slightly off to the side of the main group as the elder of them softly explained the key to meditation and Anakin slowly drifted into peace, both of them smiling with their eyes gently shut.

Lost in their moment neither realised when they had arrived at their destination. Until, that is, Obi Wan felt a tug on a bond she had long since felt die. Blinking to awareness Obi wan lightly nugged Anakin with her mind and let him become more aware before setting him on the ground.

Qui Gon approached the two of them with a soft smile. "That is a very interesting hair style my young padawan," Qui Gon chuckled as Obi Wan's hands flew up to check. Anakin had been very thorough, nearly every part of her hair had been braided and tucked up, some even added to larger braids. It was clear that while Anakin knew enough about hair to be able to complete a braid, he had no sense of practicality. Smiling, Obi Wan felt the similarities that Anakin had subconsciously tried to make her hair styled as complexly as Padmé's but it was clear he didn't know how to accomplish such a feat. She thought it was cute that the young boy was trying to emulate the beautiful queen that he so obviously had a crush on.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals," Jar Jar said, breaking Obi Wan out of her musings.

One of the other gungans stood and spoke angrily "Binks!! Noah gain!" A silence fell over the clearing and tension filled the atmosphere.

Obi Wan had to give Jar Jar credit though. The normally cowardly gungan stood his ground though his voice was not as strong as before. "We comen to see da boss..." 

Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse," Jar Jar visibly gulped in fear.

Closer to the center of the clearing lied the ruins of a grand temple where Boss Nass and the gungan council stood on top of a partially buried statue head. As the group of humans, and Jar Jar, came closer, the eyes of the gathered gungans followed, some with interest and others with anger and disgust.

Boss Nass for one was among those disgusted. " Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" He croaked.

With that Captain Panaka and the decoy queen stepped forward. Qui Gon sent a pulse through their bond and before she knew it Obi Wan was flanking the pair along with Qui Gon. Obi Was was only a little surprised at how naturally she responded to Qui Gon's push. It was something the two of them would often utilize. Although the feeling itself made her sad for some reason. She tried to tell herself it was because she had missed her master.

The faux queen raised her head and began to speak. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace," Her words were confident and powerful, just like a queen's should be. Unfortunately this seemed to have the opposite of the desired effect on the gungans.

Boss Nass narrowed his eyes. "Ahh, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink.

The fake queen took a breath and tried again. "We come here because we wish to form an alliance-"

"Your honor," Immediately Padmé comes forward, standing in front of her decoy.

Boss Nass did not seem impressed. "Whosa dis?" he clicked.

"I am Queen Amidala," Padmé pointed to the impostor. "This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard," Obi Wan remembers that the first time around she and Qui Gon had both had pretty strong suspicions about the young 'handmaiden' and had found an amount of humor in being proved right in such a dramatic fashion but this time she had no desire to share such a moment with him. Instead she looked at Anakin to find him shocked, and a little in awe of the powerful woman. Padmé continued. "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. While you are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us," As her impassioned plea came to an end Padmé dropped to her knees and laid herself before the gungan ruler. A gasp came from behind Obi Wan but she didn't remember who it's from. Padmé, for one, ignored the sound and finished her speech. "We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands."

Slowly the rest of the gathered humans all dropped to bow before Boss Nass and the rest of the gungan council. It felt almost like a chain reaction, starting with the security troops and pilots, then the handmaidens before finally the jedi.

The surrounding gungans all watched in shock and bewilderment. Boss Nass, however, started to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends," he grinned.

A wave of relief went through the crowd of humans as there pleas were met with open ears. Obi wan herself was quiet happy with the out come as she was worried that her talk with the queen might have affected her decision making involved in the situation. Although, she reasoned to herself, it is a lot to expect someone to trust her so completely after a first meeting. Sometimes it was easy to forget that even though Obi Wan knew all of these people, their stories and their futures, none of them knew her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Naboo and a cliffhanger! You're welcome!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit but things should become more regular(I hope). Classes have been hectic and my work schedule has changed so after a slight adjustment I'm back!

The battle of Naboo started much the same as it did before. The plan was identical: the gungans would lure the trade federation's droid army into a fight while the queen led the Naboolians into the capital to corner the viceroy. Sneaking into Theed was still surprisingly easy, even though Anakin refused to let go of Obi Wan's robe. Voiding droids and sight points the group slowly moved toward the main hangar of the palace. Looking down at Anakin Obi Wan was suddenly hit with a disturbingly realistic possibility. 

"Anakin," she reached down and took his much smaller hand in her own. "I need you to promise me something..."

"Anything!"

Obi Wan had to tear her gaze away, the way he was looking up at her, the pure trust he had, what would happen if something went wrong. "We are heading into a very dangerous situation... And I need you to do something for me," At his firm nod Obi Wan pressed on. "I need you to stay safe, and and most importantly no matter what you see or hear, or even feel, do not follow me."

"But Obi Wan!" Anakin protested.

"Please, dear one," Obi Wan squeezed Anakin's hand harder as she struggled to keep her composure. The first time she had met Anakin the two of them weren't close because she couldn't allow herself to see past her own hurt and even though he had a good foundation with Qui Gon he spent more time with Padmé than him, so the two of them never really formed a bond. For better or worse Obi Wan and Anakin had the beginning of a bond and if the child thought she was in danger she knew that he would not hesitate to try and help.

Anakin looked upset but agreed anyway. In front of them Padmé pulled out a red light to signal to Captain Panaka from across the Plaza. As they signaled back Qui Gon joined the two of them and leaned down to talk to Anakin as well.

"Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure," Anakin said, already knowing the drill.

Apparently the boy didn't sound serious enough about it for Qui Gon. "And stay there!" He reiterated.

Suddenly troops began to fire. Obi Wan immediately put Anakin behind her and ignited her blade. As she deflected shots and led Anakin ahead, Qui Gon and the rest of the troops fought off the surrounding droids. Rushing into the palace hangar Obi Wan pushed Anakin forward. She watched in her peripheral vision just long enough to see him duck for cover behind a ship before launching herself against the battle droids. Obi Wan could feel her master's surprise at her aggressive technique as he deflected bolts away from Padmé but she couldn't bring herself to care. After fighting against droids for years taking down a few more primitive versions of the future B1 droids was a simple enough task, even if she didn't have her men. At that thought a sharp pain went through Obi Wan's head startling a gasp out of her and leaving her dazed.

Padmé broke away from Qui Gon to help liberate the pilots and Qui Gon was instantly by Obi Wan's side making up for her lack of focus. The two of them fought like no time had passed, although for Qui Gon no time had, destroying everything in their path. Sometimes Obi Wan was morbidly grateful that the separatists used droids for their army, because as hard as it was to fight a war and see the death and destruction it caused it would have been even more devastating if she would have to actively kill hundreds, thousands, every battle. The padawan and master fought back to back, disabling destroyers and battle droids alike even as Captain Panaka and his group joined up and helped finish up the hangar. 

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room," Padmé said as she looked at Qui Gon.

"I agree," Said the master as he shut off his saber.

Just as the crew was heading to leave Anakin popped up from inside one of the left over fighters and called out. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Qui Gon, however, wasn't having it. "No Ani, you stay here," His voice was firm but not harsh, leaving room for little argument. "Stay right where you are."

"But I-" Of course Anakin was still going to argue with it, Obi Wan thought to herself with some fondness.

At that moment however, the doors to the hangar opened to reveal Darth Maul, in all of his shadowy glory. His presence leaked darkness into the force, becoming almost suffocating. Unease drifted through the Naboo. Obi Wan stepped forward, aware that Qui Gon did as well. "We'll handle this..." He said. In unison Obi Wan and Qui Gon removed their robes and ignited their blades as the sith apprentice watched. Maul then tore off his cape, then proceeded to turn on his saber, both sides of it.

Obi Wan felt the droidekas approach from the other side of the hangar, but her attention was zeroing in on Maul and there was very little she do.

A soft "oh no" from Anakin and the boy was safely inside the Naboo fighter ship. With her last distraction out of the way Obi Wan let her tension go and gave Maul everything she had.

Maul fought with a deadly, almost animalistic grace. His channeled rage and fluid movements gave him a large advantage over the two jedi, especially since before neither of them had fought for their life against anyone using such a lightsaber form. Unknown to the other two Obi Wan had, at this point, fought against such hate filled attacks before. The biggest advantage Maul had, surprise and inexperience, was wasted on her.The viciousness of the strikes were already beginning to leave a toll on the two jedi as Maul pushed them back towards the middle of the hangar.

A blaster shot flew by and all three of them quickly turned to see Anakin, in the ship, shooting the droidekas off of the queen and her entourage. The break didn't last long, however, as the sith flipped and sent a barrage of slashes toward Obi Wan, having pegged the padawan as a weak spot. Unfortunately for him, Obi Wan had fought a few sith before and countered with relative ease. With Anakin and the others now out of the hangar the three force users were alone.

The fight only grew in intensity. With a clear head Obi Wan was able to notice how Maul was herding them in. He was subtle about it, and in any other frame of mind Obi Wan would have overlooked it, in fact she had the first time. As they all fought their way into the power generator Obi Wan noticed a tell of Maul's. Every slip, every block, every perry, he gave further into his rage and while this made him stronger it also threw him out of focus, leaving him vulnerable.

Maul jumped from the small bridge and landed on one of similar size several feet above the them. The jedi were quick to follow, flanking him, Qui gon in front of him and Obi wan behind. The sith, while skillful, was obviously tired due to fighting two opponents, recognizing the moment Obi Wan jumped back just in time to avoid the kick that would have sent her falling down below. Growling in frustration Maul jumped off of the bridge on onto a ramp that led into the generator core. Without hesitation Qui Gon and Obi Wan jumped after him. 

The hall way gave a hiss and that was all the warning any of them got before the ray shields started snapping in place. Desperate Maul tries one more time to separate the two jedi. Just before the ray shields closed around them he sent a force push causing Obi Wan to fly backwards. She had been expecting something similar and was able to catch herself ending up only one barrier behind Qui Gon. Just like before Maul taped his saber against the shield to check its strength.

While Qui Gon and Obi Wan took the moment to relax, meditate, and heal themselves, the temporary stalemate seemed to enrage the Zabrak. Maul paced, like an animal, even occasionally letting out a snarl.

A hiss filled the hall and Obi Wan and Maul gazed forward to watch as the shields began to open. Qui Gon was still in meditation. The shield between Qui Gon and Maul dropped and faster than a blink Qui Gon's lightsaber was ignited and the two were pressing ahead into the generator. Obi Wan ran and this time managed to make it inside with the others before the shields once again fell. Upon seeing his ruined plan Maul let out a cry of fury before releasing himself into a frenzy. The sith lashed out and was completely focused on hurting his enemies. He no longer was trying to protect himself in anyway leaving him vulnerable but still extremely dangerous. While parrying one of his strikes Maul slid his saber up and burned her arm, nearly managing to take it off.

"Obi Wan!" Qui Gon shouted, and in his distraction Maul was able to land a hit to his side. Qui Gon fell to the floor in an undignified pile and Obi Wan couldn't breathe. 

Maul wasn't willing to wait further, however. With blood in the proverbial water he was more vicious and reckless than ever. With a cry Obi Wan landed a deadly blow to the sith's chest. The look of surprise and horror in his eyes wasn't as haunting as it was and as he too collapsed Obi Wan cut off his head. She had learned a hard lesson from last time and was not going to stand by and let it happen again.

Turning Obi Wan saw her master was still awake. Sprinting to his side Obi Wan began to cry. "I'm so sorry master. This is all my fault." She should've told him. She should've been better. Was this her destiny? To fail the few people who put their trust and faith in her? Reaching out in the force in grief she felt something. Wiping her eyes Obi Wan focused and found that Qui Gon's life force, while weak and fading, was not gone beyond repair.

"Obi Wan," Qui Gon said softly. Obi Wan listened halfheartedly as she began to rip pieces of their robs off to try and stop the blood flow. "Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the boy."

"You can train him yourself master," Obi Wan said harshly. While she knew it wasn't his fault reliving this moment was extremely unpleasant and hearing Qui Gon's final words be about a stranger still occasionally stung.

Qui Gon ignored her. "He is the chosen one. He will bring balance... Please...train him!"

At that Qui Gon's eyes fell closed and Obi Wan hoped that help could get there quick enough that she'd be able to see them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Yoda hash things out. Qui Gon closure and more Obi Wan and Anakin bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I guess I lied about things calming down huh? School has been crazy but here you go! Another chapter in the books. We are finally done with episode 1. From here on out I don't have an exact direction with the specific chapters. I have vague ideas and I know how I want the overall story to go but if anyone has any ideas or requests or if you think I'm wrong about something please let me know in the comments! They really do help and I love hearing from you guys!

As the sun streamed in through the windows Obi Wan knelt in the center of a nearly empty chamber within the palace of Naboo. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She tried to hide them in her robe or to stop the trembles by clenching them but she knew that Yoda was aware of her anxieties.

Her grandmaster was the only other person in the room with her. The council thought it best she not become overwhelmed with too many people after her ordeal and the trauma she would now have to deal with. Yoda was, as always, informative but not unkind. "Young Kenobi, Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the council does," Obi Wan felt herself further tense up, dreading what she knew came next. "But agree with the boy becoming a padawan learner, I do not."

The last time she was here, in this situation, Obi Wan only wanted Anakin to become a jedi out of loyalty to her master. She had no love for the small boy and was, herself, opposed to the idea of training such a potentially dangerous person. Her argument to Yoda then had been entirely about Qui Gon, his death and final wish had been the only thing she had to live for for far too long. This time Obi Wan knew the kind hearted boy Anakin was and she had seen the gentle young man he would become. "Master, Anakin deserves a chance to prove himself. I am not asking that he immediately becomes a padawan," Truthfully that had been a regret of hers for a long time. Anakin had gone straight from being an outsider to being a padawan and the sudden change in status had caused a rift between him and his peers. "He is only nine standard years old, he could be integrated into the initiates and we can see if the life of a jedi would be something he'd even be interested in."

Pacing back and forth, Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Thought on this much, you have."

"Yes master, I believe refusing to at least try to train Anakin would be a mistake."

Huffing, Yoda wacked Obi Wan with his stick causing her to lean back and stand up. "Very well! Need someone he knows, he does."

Obi Wan frowned. "When Qui Gon wakes up-"

"In a deep healing trace, Qui Gon is," The smaller jedi interrupted. "Impossible to tell when, wake up he will. In the meantime, responsible for young Skywalker you will be."

"As you wish master," Obi Wan was shocked. After everything she had been through, including making sure her master would live this time, she had never dared to dream that she would be able to have the honor of raising Anakin again. 'Relax,' she told herself harshly. 'Anakin is not your padawan yet, and he never will be,' Obi Wan knew that, even though it hurt, it would be better for Qui Gon to teach Anakin. He was everything the young boy would need in a teacher. Obi Wan would have to be content on the sidelines, watching him grow up from the outside. It would pain her to not be able to know him as she once did but as a jedi she needed to be able to put aside her personal feelings for the good of others.

"The Chosen One the boy may be," Yoda said forebodingly. "Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training..."

Dragging herself out of her self pity Obi Wan shot back. "We all have the capability for danger and destruction. Anakin will not be at risk."

The grandmaster just chuckled. "Wise beyond your years you are," Obi Wan tensed. "Qui Gon's defiance I sense in you," At those words Obi Wan bows and quickly excuses herself.

Obi Wan steeled herself outside of the palace's med bay. She took the moment to bath in the two force signatures she could feel inside, both were instantly recognizable and Obi Wan unconsciously wrapped herself around them. Letting out a shaky breath the young lady opened the door to see Anakin laying across the foot of the infirmary bed Qui Gon was in. As soon as he was told Qui Gon was out of the bacta tank the young boy had practically flew to the older man's side and has since refused to leave. Even though it was only a few hours past midday Anakin was so exhausted he was fast asleep by the time Obi Wan had left for her meeting with Yoda. She noticed now that that hadn't changed. Looking at the two of them, the two people she cared most for in the universe, Obi Wan finally let herself relax. They were okay, neither one of them had died or gotten hurt. Well, too hurt, she thought to herself. Jedi didn't have families. For them the closest thing they had was their lineages. In the timeline were Obi Wan had come from her lineage was broken and empty. Now she had a chance to make sure it never reached that point.

As she moved closer Anakin began to stir, as if sensing her presence. In order to keep him from waking Obi Wan sat herself on the bed and allowed Anakin to snuggle into her, stroking his hair absentmindedly. Qui Gon was the closest thing she had to a father and Anakin was the closest thing she had to a son or, considering the smaller age gap and the lack of paternal respect, a brother. It would break her heart to not have that relationship with him any more but it was for the best. Anakin needed this.

"Obi," Anakin mumbled, still partially asleep.

"Hush dear one," Obi Wan said. "I'm here. Everything is alright," When Anakin first came to the temple all those years ago, he would often have nightmares. Obi Wan would try her best to comfort the small boy but she was young herself and had never had to look after a child for so long. Like much of his apprenticeship, Obi Wan learned how to best comfort Anakin through trial and error. This time around, though, she already knew what he needed, reassurance and physical comfort.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" Anakin sleepily asked.

Obi Wan shifted to better face him. "No Anakin, I'm not in trouble. The council has decided to knight me. It is a great honor," Obi Wan said, but the words didn't seem as sincere this time. After seeing the order at war, and how the requirement for knighthood loosened she had begun to lose faith in the council.

Anakin gave her a look, as if to say he knew she wasn't telling the full truth there. "What about me? Will I be a jedi too?"

"They have agreed to take you as an initiate," Anakin started cheering but Obi Wan kept talking. "That doesn't necessarily mean you will become a jedi. In fact you may not even enjoy what being a jedi is all about," Anakin deflated. "Being an initiate will give you a chance and if it is truly something you want, I know you can do it-Oof!"

Obi Wan's speech was cut short by Anakin plowing her over with a hug. "I promise I'll make you proud Obi Wan!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as Obi Wan embraced him back. "You already have Anakin," She whispered. 

Laying her head on top of the boy's she looked at her comatose master. If you'd wake up this moment would be perfect. When she had spoken to the healers earlier they hadn't known when Qui Gon would wake up. 'At this point it is not his physical injury that is the problem,' they had told her. 'He overexerted himself and at this point all we can do is wait," It could be a day, maybe three, maybe a week, maybe four. Obi Wan was so incredibly grateful that Qui Gon was still here but she hoped that he would wake up soon.

'Please master,' she thought to herself with a dry sort of humor she didn't really feel, 'You have another pathetic lifeform to train."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon woke up, Anakin is happy and then hurt, scared, and confused, and Obi Wan is just trying to figure out what the kriff to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again!!! This chapter I'm starting to better define the differences between this universe and Star Wars cannon. Don't get mad! I know not everything in here(or here on out) is how it actually happened. I will be trying to stay true to what happens in clone wars but there will be some notable differences. I also don't know all of the different books written during this time era so somethings may be inacurate but hey! its already an au cuz female Obi Wan!!!! Please enjoy!

Obi Wan sat in her new quarters staring at the data pad. On it she had written a baseline of everything she could remember from the future. 'Although,' she thought, 'With Qui Gon's survival I've already changed things.' Dooku would have less of a reason to question the order, possibly preventing his fall. Anakin would be trained by master more equipped to deal with his... more unique needs and would therefore prevent-

"Ah!" A sharp blinding pain exploded behind Obi Wan's left eye. It was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence. The migraines were starting to concern the young knight. Clutching her head Obi Wan closed her eyes to attempt to wait out the pain. She couldn't seem to figure out what was triggering them but she knew it had something to do with Anakin. The thought terrified her. PTSD was a serious issue and Obi Wan was not arrogant enough to put herself above the possibility of succumbing to it. What if something horrible had happened to Anakin and Obi Wan was too traumatized, heartbroken a soft voice within her whispered, to come to terms with it. What if Anakin died. 'No!' She shook herself out of the thought returning to the present. 'Even if that were the cause I can change it. Nothing will hurt him while I am here.'

It had been several weeks and Qui Gon had slept through most of them. Because Anakin was not immediately a padawan this time he was living with his fellow initiates in the creche quarters. In order to help the boy better assimilate and to make sure he didn't feel abandoned Obi Wan had visited him several times, to see how his studies were going and to just simply eat lunch. Beside the occasional meetings Obi Wan was alone in her old rooms she used to share with Qui Gon. While she had instantly filed for her own private rooms it did take time for the forms to be processed, especially considering that they were unexpected. Qui Gon had never mentioned Obi Wan's eligibility for knighthood until Naboo and Tatooine and Anakin. Obi Wan could name several people just off the top of her head that were surprised by her new rank. Her knew quarters were ready before Qui Gon had woken up and Obi Wan was torn between being sad and extremely grateful for the change. She didn't know if she could handle living in the same apartments as Qui Gon, especially when she no longer had his future death looming over her.

That might have been why Obi Wan was now avoiding her old master like the plague. He had only been awake for the last two weeks and had been convinced to the med bay for one of them. During her visit with Anakin yesterday the boy had let it slip that Qui Gon was feeling well enough to have visited him earlier that day. Obi Wan had done her best to push down the hurt that she felt. Yes she was avoiding Qui Gon but it hurt to know that he was avoiding her two, and even more to know that he was moving on as if the near death experience had never happened. She had stayed longer than she ever had before and when she finally had to leave she held the boy as close as she could, knowing that it was very likely the last time she'd be able to. Qui Gon was quite stubborn and even though Anakin was technically an initiate on a form of probation there was no way the man was going to let it continue. It was entirely believable that Anakin would be his padawan before the month's end, perhaps even the week's. Obi Wan knew that she would have no place in their apprenticeship. She would watch over them but from the outside. It was better this way. She had enough on her plate as it was, trying to prevent the war from even starting and the datapad in her lap held the information that would make that mission a success. 

Obi Wan's first hurdle was the clones. She was unsure about the best way to go about finding them or even if she should attempt to prevent them from existing. While Obi Wan had grown to love and cherish, as much as a jedi could, that is, every one of the vod for their different, unique personalities and force signatures, was allowing them to exist for cannon fodder the right choice? Obi Wan had always treated her men with the utmost respect and had put their safety first at every opportunity but not every general was like that. Plenty had seen the clones as less than human, nearly droid. They had no rights and no freedom. As much as Obi Wan would miss the men she had come to call friends, some even brothers, was she supposed to sit back and let them die for a republic that easily cast them aside?

Whatever Obi Wan would decide for now her plan was to simply head to Kamino and see if production had begun. Her investigation into master Sifo-Dyas was appearing to be a fruitless task. It seems that it is very likely that a sith had simply used master Sifo-Dyas' name. The council had never looked very far into the matter due to Sifo-Dyas' previous ramblings about the possibility of war. The idea that he would slip far enough to pay for the creation of an army was not too out of character. Something that the council had decided to ignore, however, was the issue of money. Jedi were given an allowance and were allowed to keep certain remaining mission funds but master Sifo-Dyas should not have had the financial means to purchase a clone army of millions.

Obi Wan was ripped from her planning by a panicked knocking. "Obi Wan! Open up please!" Cried an extremely familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan quickly opened her door only to be tackled o the ground by a small blur. 

"Are you okay? I reached out because your force signature is comforting, you know, and all I could feel was pain!" The young initiate burried his head into Obi Wan's shoulder. "I thought I was going to loose you," He mumbled. "But you're okay right?"

Obi Wan ran her hands through her hair comfortingly. "I'm okay, I'm not hurt, it was just a bad feeling," She slowly began to move the two of them into a more comfortable position.

Anakin didn't seem too placated however. "Yesterday, when you came by, you acted like you were saying goodbye, like how mom did, and then that 'feeling' was all I could sense from you..." Obi Wan felt her heart squeeze as Anakin whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"It'll all be okay Anakin, Qui Gon is awake now and-"

"I DON'T WANT QUI GON!" Obi Wan froze and started at the boy, mouth open in shock. Anakin hunched into himself but did not seem regretful of his sudden outburst. He continued softer, as if afraid to frighten her away. "I don't want Qui Gon if it means I can't be with you."

Sighing Obi Wan turned away. "Oh Anakin, sometimes we have to let people go in order to do what is best for ourselves."

"No! Please wait! I can be what's best for you! I listen to all of my teachers and do all of my homework and meditate really hard I-"

"Anakin no!" Obi Wan exclaimed. She was horrified to thing that the boy had misunderstood her in such a hurtful way. "You are enough just the way you are. You are already one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I was not talking about me letting you go," No, she thought to herself, she would never be capable of such a thing. "I was referring to you needing to let me go,"

"You're wrong Obi Wan! We are meant to be together, can't you feel it?"

She could. When they were together the force almost seemed to sing with the rightness of it. Obi Wan would not be selfish though, especially not when it came to Anakin's well being. Qui Gon would be the better master. Despite knowing this Obi Wan was a weak person, and couldn't bring herself to cut herself off from Anakin completely, not anymore.

"Just promise me you won't leave me?"

"I promise young one. Even if missions take me far apart and I cannot physically be with you, I will be with you in heart."


End file.
